Changes
by erihar1979
Summary: Hinata must choose between  Naruto and Gaara.Will Naruto take No for an answer.Why is Itachi following her around? Want the answers please read the story.  Its Rated M for a reason CHAP 14 is a LEMON !It is now Complete Yeah me I did it I did it!:
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_:::::_**I do not own I wish that I did!**_

_**Warning::: **_This is rated M for a good reason so if you are underage please read some thing else if not don't blame me!

_**Summary **_::::Hinata must choose between Naruto and Naruto take No for an is Itachi following her around? Want the answers please read the story.

Gaara and Hinata walked hand and hand down the streets of noticing a pair of eyes following the every move. As they neared the apartment that Hinata was using while staying in was there to guard the ambassador to her village as they renewed the peace treaty. Hinata turned back to him as she opened the door and took her lipps in a heated kiss. He pulled away "I'll see you tomorrow Hinata"She smiled as she closed the door.

How dare he kiss her, he had no right she belonged to him and only him! They would pay for this insult they have dealt him. He thought as he made his way to a place where he could watch her better. He watched as she got ready for bed then watched her as she went to one last look,he turned and disappeared into the night.

Early the next morning Naruto walked into the Kasakage's office along with looked up from his papers and smiled at his best friend and and Gaara shook hands as they said their greetings. They sat down and started to go over the treaty. At the end Gaara smiled and signed the would have peace for the next 50 conditions were made so steep. That if one of the villages broke it war would be the least of their worries.

After Naruto had left the room,Gaara pulled Hinata into his arms for a heated hands were tracing the curve of her body. Hinata moaned into his mouth as they started to kiss a path from her neck to her jaw then back ran he hands up and down his back. He pushed against her. She cried out as he cupped one of her pulled apart as someone knocked one the walked in followed by Neji and Ten sat back down at his watched as Hinata left the room.

"Kasakage I have a scroll from the clan leader of the Huyuga."Gaara took the scroll,and began to read was about an arranged marriage between him and Hanabi would never work for wanted Hinata not the other."Neji I agree but a few things must be changed.I have been given to make off Hanabi will never work I do not like or respect her.I have to be able to at least respect my wife so I want Hinata respect are good friends so that is a I can do we will inform the council at once."Neji bowed as he left the he must inform Hinata about this development.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_:::::_**I do not own I wish that I did!**_

_**Warning::: **_This is rated M for a good reason so if you are underage please read some thing else if not don't blame me!

_**Summary **_::::Hinata must choose between Naruto and Naruto take No for an is Itachi following her around? Want the answers please read the story.

Author note:::Thank you to all who reviewed.I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made and I'm trying to fix them thank you

Chapter 2

Hinata sat in her room thinking back to when her life had taken such a dramatic left home and now lived on her smiled as she recalled the day that Gaara had come back into her life.

_Flash Back_

Hinata frowned why would the Hokage want her for? She walked in silent thought to the hokage tower. She was rushed into see her. Lady Hokage is there somthing that you have need of me? Yes I need you to escourt the Kazakage around the village while he his here. He will arrive in about a hour so proceed to the outter gate. You are needed for your hostess skills. Thank you for this chance Hokage-sama."Hinata bowed as she left the hokage's office,and made her way to the outter gate to wait for the Kazakage to arrive.

She watched as they walked out of the forbidden noticed that there were only three recognized all three from the chunning were Gaara of the desert and his had become the Kazakage after the death of his had done alot of good for his bowed as the stopped infront of her.

"Welcome to the the hidden leaf village,Kazakage-sama." We are tired if you will please show us to where we will be staying,we would very much appreciate it."Temari informed Hinata. "Then please follow me to the Hokage tower."They followed behind her as they made their way through the showed them to their room. As she left she felt as if someone was watching turned to look and saw that it was Gaara staring at her from his blushed then kept would have to arrive at the Hokage tower early the next morning.

Gaara paced his room all night wondering why he could not get the girl off his mind. This was not something that he was used to. It was as if he was waiting for someone he just didn't know who. He could hear Temari and Kankuro talking in the next should try and get some sleep. So he lay there untill he drifted to sleep.

Hinata was standing outside of Hokage tower waiting for them to come out. She was supposed to take him where ever he wanted to wondered where the first place he would like to go? She did not have long to walked out wearing his plain clothes and not his Kazakage robes. She smiled as he came to stop infront of her."What would you like to do today Kazakage-sama?It's Gaara! Ok then you should call me Hinata. We will walk around the village." Gaara said befor he started to walk away. Hinata walked behind him for awhile. Slowly he began to speak to her.

Slowly over the next year they became very good friends. They saw eachother every chance they they had become closer after Gaara had kissed her on her last trip to Suna. They had begun a relationship that day. Now they couldn't keep their hands off eachother. If Hinata was honest with herself she would admit she was in love with would never say any thing,she was to afraid that he didn't feel the same.

_End Flash Back_

She smiled to herself at the Naruto had been acting strange since he found out about didn't under stand why he was upset,he was with Sakura. You would think he be happy that she was can never tell what waas on his mind. At the strangest times she felt as if someone was watching her. She knew noone was around that would be watching night she had felt that feeling didn't know if she should tell,they may think she was she decided not to say any thing. All of a sudden she could feel a powerful chakra coming her way. Her window crashed opened to reveal a dark figure. A scream escaped her throat. Her door swung open as Gaara and Naruto rushed in. Hinata flew into Gaara's waiting arms. Naruto ran out to give chase. Gaara tried to calm her ,but she cried herself to sleep. Who would dare to enter his home.

**Well thats it for now. Please review and let me know what you think. Let me know how I'm 't fix what I don't know is broke. Thank you agian to all those who reviewed the last chapter.**

_**Erihar1979**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_:::::_**I do not own I wish that I did!**_

_**Warning::: **_This is rated M for a good reason so if you are underage please read some thing else if not don't blame me!

_**Summary **_::::Hinata must choose between Naruto and Naruto take No for an is Itachi following her around? Want the answers please read the story.

Author note:::Thank you to all who reviewed.I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made and I'm trying to fix them thank you!

Gaara sat in his office waiting for Naruto to tell him what he still wanted to know who dared to enter his thought they could take what belonged to could sit no longer so he began to pase around the room. He tried to keep calm,but he was losing the turned to the door befor he heard the sat back at his desk as Naruto entered the office.

"What did you find last night? "Naruto looked Gaara in the eyes he knew what he had to say would make Gaara angry. "I found nothing it was as if noone had been there. **NARUTO I SAW HIM IN THE WINDOW**! Gaara you do not have to yell. I saw him as well." Gaara glared at Naruto before he said."How can I not someone was in the room with her,yet we could not if she had not screamed what would have happen? Gaara I do not know what to tell you." Gaara stood and walked to the looked out and saw nothing but sand. "I will kill who ever it was!"Gaara said as he walked from the room. Naruto stood back and watched his angry friend as he left the room. Who ever it was better stay away from Suna.

Hinata woke with start where was she this was not her room.

She looked around as the door opened and a maid walked in. "Huyga-sama Your breakfast is ready if you would like it now." The maid bowed deeoly and waited for a response. "Yes I would like to eat now. Yes Huyga-sama right away." the maid walked out,then returned with a tray of smiled as the maid left the room in a rush. After she ate she was ready for the day. She walked from the room and made her way outside. She stepped out and in to the heat. She decided to walk cause the hospital was not that far. Hinata kept feeling as if some one was watching her. She would turn but noone would be there. So she just rushed the rest of the way. She pushed the front doors open and stepped into the cool went straight to work with out another thought.

He stood watching as she rushed to the would take her soon right from under their would not be able to save almost had her,but she had screamed for help. He would wait till she was sleeping this time. Then be long gone befor they found her would never find her in the time they did it would be to late she would be his and his alone. He had things to get befor the end of the laughed as he disapeared from sight.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_:::::_**I do not own I wish that I did!**_

_**Warning::: **_This is rated M for a good reason so if you are underage please read some thing else if not don't blame me!

_**Summary **_::::Hinata must choose between Naruto and Naruto take No for an is Itachi following her around? Want the answers please read the story.

Author note:::Thank you to all who reviewed.I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made and I'm trying to fix them thank you!

She was being followed but didn't know by who. Her heart was beating so hard she was sure that the people on the street could hear it. She was trying to get back to Gaara and Naruto. She knew he was getting closer and closer. She just started to run as fast as her leggs could carry her. She could not see them but she knew that he was there. He was waiting to get her and this terrified her more than anything. She made it to the gates but there was no gaurd to let her in. Hinata kept looking back to see if he was behind her. She saw a dark figure on top of one of the started to panic he was so close to her the whole time. Finally she turned and called for some one to open the gate. Suddenly she was pressed into the gate she could feel his lipps on her neck. Then whispered into her ear"soon you will be mine and noone can save you Hinata!" Then he was gone and she slumped to the ground. Then the gaurd came back to open the gate. Hinata ran to her room and flung her self on the bed. She was afraid that he would get her and hurt her. She wanted to hide in her room forever.

They saw her run to her room and wondered what had made her so upset."Naruto go check on her I'm stuck here for another hour or so. Alright I'll go see but its you she wants Gaara. I know Naruto I know!" Gaara put his head down he wanted to be there for her,but he had to meet with the council. They got wind of the betrothel agreement with the he had to do some damage control cause they wanted the marrige between him and Hanabi not Hinata. He would not marry any but her so they better get used to it. He had finally found someone who loved him for him. He was not going to give her up for noone. He watched as Naruto walked out the door.

When Naruto walked into Hinata she was sitting on her bed staring out the window. Hinata knew that Naruto was in the room with her. She didn't look away from the window."I'm fine Naruto-chan please tell Gaara-kun I'm fine." Hinata never took her eyes away from the stood there for a moment before he spoke."Hinata-chan you can return with me to the my life is here with Gaara-kun,it's where I wish to be"she replied."I want you to come back with me." She smiled as she heard him whisper those words. "Naruto-chan that was long ago when I would have given up anything for you.I feel that way about has made me know that I am happy and I love him."Naruto walked out with a smile Gaara was a lucky man. He wondered if he knew it.

Gaara sat at his desk awaiting the didn't have long to came in and took their seats. "Kazakage we would like to address the betrothel between you and Hanabi Huyga. There is no such thing,the bethrothel is between the eldest Hinata abd myself."Gaara informed them ina chillingly cold voice. The council members looked before one spoke again. "We think it is best for Suns that you wed the younger. You think that cause you think you can control her. You are wrong that is why her father is trying to marry her off she has become to much to handle. I think that Hinata would be the best choice for Suna. Kazakage she is weak and a disgrace to her family." The look that Gaara gave the council,they knew the crossed a line with him. "You are angry cause you can't control her,or me. You will not have a say I will marry Hinata or marry no one at all." With that the council left the office of the Kazakage.

They ate dinner in complete silence that night. Each wondering what the other thought. They watched eachother through out the night. After dinner Hinata walked to her room with Gaara beside her. They stopped in front of her room. "Are you feeling well Hinata? Yes Gaara-kun I am fine." Gaara leaned forword and gentilily kissed kissed him back with more fire. Their kiss turned more heated. They pulled apart kissed his cheek before she went into her room. She smiled at him as she closed the door. She took a shower then layed down to sleep.

Hinata woke as she felt someone pushing her down onto the bed. Her eyes flew open all she could see was a pair of red eyes. Quickly she closed her eyes and tried to get free. His grip was to could feel his lipps moving along her jaw line,down onto her neck. He replaced his hands with his mouth. He bit her bottom lip making her open up. He explored her mouth with his own. He pulled his mouth away and whispered in her ear."Told you that you were mine,now we go."He hit a point on her neck causing her to fall into complete darkness. The last thing she knew was being lifted up then nothing.

Gaara and Naruto were on edge they just didn't know why.

"Do you know that she loves you Gaara? How do you know this Naruto? I asked her to come back with me and she answered the way that I thought she would. She said she was where she wanted to be and that she loves you. I want to marry her Naruto." They heard glass braking and ran to where it came from. Gaara flung open the door and Hinata was nowhere to be found. They ran out into the night trying to find a trace of her but there were none. She was gone and they had no clue who had taken her.

Well this is where I'm ending the chap. Have you tried to guess who has taken Hinata. It might be Itachi then again it might not be! You'll just have to wait to see. Well please I make mistakes let me know. Thank you

Erihar1979


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_:::::_**I do not own I wish that I did!**_

_**Warning::: **_This is rated M for a good reason so if you are underage please read some thing else! If not then please don't blame me!

_**Summary **_::::Hinata must choose between Naruto and Naruto take No for an is Itachi following her around? Want the answers please read the story.

Hinata woke with a start as the memories began to flood her mind. She looked around all she saw was tried to move,but she was bound to tight to move heart was racing fast inside her wondered who abd why she was tried to think of a way to free herself from this struggled with the chakra rope behind her. She heard a chuckle from behind was to afraid to turn around. She felt as a hand slid up her side,making her shiver with disgust.

He trailed his lips along her neckas he did before. He brought his hands up tp her hair and cut a piece of it. He showed her the patch of hair in his hands."You will be both of threir downfall." With that he took her lips in a hard would be totally broken by the time they found them. This would make them would then make mistakes,then Naruto and Gaara would die. Hinata turned her head away from him,this caused him to chuckle. He pulled her face back to his and smiled when she closed her eyes tight. He ran his hand down her side. He felt when she tried to pull away from his hand. He leaned in and bit her neck,causing her to cry out. He could hear her whimper as he kissed her jaw. He felt his partners Chakra returning to camp. He looked down and smiled this would be fun.

Hinata kept her eyes tightly shut. Soon she felt a powerful chakra coming their opened her eyes only to see Sauske looking at her. She felt his hands moving over stiffened when his hand made contact with her breast. She felt him squeeze it in his hand,despertly she tried to pull away. He was bitting and nipping her neck as her fondled her breasts. Withdrawing from her he smiled as he ripped her shirt. She cried out as the air touched her naked breast. She jumped as she felt Sauske mouth touch her breast. His hand was carressing her other breast. Then he switched his attention to the other one. "No p p please stop!" Sauske looked her in the eyes then returnted to her breast,sucking and nipping. "Sauske leave her be you must be focused or we will not win. You may play with her when we are done." Sauske pulled away from the shaking whispered"Mine" Hinata shook her head in denile.

Sauske grabbed her chin making her look in his eyes. He smiled as he said,"Hinata I told you that no one would be able to save you. You'll never excape me!"Hinata tried to look away,but he would not allow above his shoulders she could see that there was someone she saw clearly who it was she wondered why would he be with Sauske." He wont protect you so don't think it. When this is over I will use you any way that I want. You wont win they will kill you!" Hinata said in a voice barley above a whisper. "Thats where you come in you will distract them and that will be enough." She shook her head as tears fell from her eyes.

Sauske walked over to his partner and sat at the fire. "We will leave before soon leave the shirt and and alittle blood for them to find. Sauske nodded and started to gather all their belongings. He cut the shirt from her leaving her bare for all to see. Sauske sat down infront of her the he spoke."I will release your binds for a moment if you try to flee I will hurt you. I will use your body to releave my frustrations. I would enjoy it,but it would be more painful to you." He unbond her and put one of his shirts on her. They began to walk to the west. Sauske walked up to his partner." So where to Itachi?"

**Author's Note**

**I bet you never seen that coming did you? You must have questions:**_**Why are they together? What will happen next? Will Gaara and Naruto fail or save the day? **_**Well let me know what ya you have ideals what you think should happen tell me. **

**Please REVIEW**

**thank you**

**Erihar1979**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_:::::_**I do not own I wish that I did!**_

_**Warning::: **_This is rated M for a good reason so if you are underage please read some thing else! If not then please don't blame me!

_**Summary **_::::Hinata must choose between Naruto and Naruto take No for an is Itachi following her around? Want the answers please read the story.

The sand seem to be endless with no end in traveled by day and night. They had had been travaling for two days when they came apon the camp site. Gaara picked up Hinata's bloody shirt. He held it up so that Naruto could see that it was hers. The anger that came off of him in waves. There would be no stopping Gaara now he was to angry.

Naruto stood back and watched as the blood lust seeped into his friends was thinking that there was noway to hystop Gaara from they had to find her fast and who ever took her better pray that she was unharmed. They had more than just him and Naruto to worry about. Hinata had many friends in the Leaf and the Sand villages. There would be no where for them to he just wanted to see her shy smiling face again. He had no doubt they would find her soon,but in what condition would they find her.

All of a sudden he felt a familiar Chakra nearby,Naruto and Gaara took off in that direction. Naruto was hoping that he was wrong and it wasn't who he thought it they reached the clearing ahead there stood Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto ran up to him with Gaara on his heels. Before Naruto could move Gaara sent Sasuke flying into a tree. Naruto tried to go help Sasuke up but Gaara grabbed his arm.

"What the hell Gaara why would you do that to Sasuke for? Smell him Naruto smell him good then ask me that!" Naruto walked to where Sasuke was getting up from the blow that Gaara delt him. Before he even got close he could smell her on him. Naruto's eyes widened at what this ment. "Why did you take her Sasuke? Because she belonged to me and had no buisness in Suna with him"Sasuke said as he pointed at Gaara."Uchiha what do you mean that she belongs to you?"Gaara questioned him! Sasuke smiled as he looked Gaara in the eyes."I bought her from her father a while ago. His only request was that she never return to the village hidden in the would he not her to go back?"Naruto asked Sasuke. "So that they can say she is dead and Hanabi would be the heiress." This made both Gaara and Naruto very angry.

"Where is she Uchiha she is my wife and I want her back now!Gaara said in a voice void of all kind of voice that made you think something bad was going to happen."**What**" both Naruto and Sasuke yelled at the same time."We were married three weeks ago,but she did not want anyone to know till we told her was moving to Suna with me."Gaara watched as anger washed over Sasuke's face. "You will never find you wife Gaara,she is with my partner."Then he attacted them both. Naruto jumpped side stepped the attack,then came at Sasuke with his own. Sasuke kept jumping to stay out of range of Gaara's sand. Sasuke landed a away back from Gaara. He ran at him with blinding speed,but Gaara blocked each and everything Sasuke tried.

Naruto threw a punch but Sasuke dodged it,turned and kicked Naruto in the stomach. Naruto flew a few feet back before he caught his self. He launched hisself at sasuke at full speed. Naruto's punch caught Sasuke by complete surprize. Sasuke recovered from the hit quickly. He ran toward Naruto,he started on Naruto with his own attack. He preformed several hand signes befor he yelled.(fireball jitsu)!

Naruto flipped backward bearly excaping the he looked up he saw that Gaara had Sasuke in his sand yelled"If you kill him we will never find her"!The look Gaara shot him sent shivers down his spine.

Gaara squeezed his hand enough to cause alot of oain but not to kill."You will tell me what you have done with her,you will tell me now! I'll never tell you anything" Sasuke gasped out. Gaara got a very cold look in his that made Naruto's blood run cold. "Then you will die Uchiha." Suddenly there was a blast that sent them flying. When Naruto and Gaara got to there feet Sasuke was no where in sight. Gaara took off toward the fading chakra. Naruto took off right after him,but it was to late Sasuke and who ever saved him was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_:::::_**I do not own I wish that I did!**_

_**Warning::: **_This is rated M for a good reason so if you are underage please read some thing else! If not then please don't blame me!

_**Summary **_::::Hinata must choose between Naruto and Naruto take No for an is Itachi following her around? Want the answers please read the story.

Sasuke looked up at Deidara."So he sent you after me? Yes he did un" Deidara walked up the road heading for their camp. Sasuke followed him at his own pace. He and Hinata had some things to talk had better been lying to him. They made it camp in no time at was sitting by a tree by herself. Sasuke made his way to her he was very angry. He looked down at her with a grim look. "Are you married to the Kazakage Gaara of the Sand?" She looked up at him with a surprized look. He knew with that look that she wasn't ,and Gaara had said it to distract him which it did.

They all turned when they heard a loud boom."They have made it past my traps un"Deidara said to Itachi. "They will be here soon. Yes I know that now you and Deidara take her and go. Are you sure you do not need me un? Yes Deidara go with them keep to the plan." Deidara turn and started after Sasuke.

Naruto was the first to make it to the was not that far behind him. They both came to a stop in front of Itachi. "You you are Sasuke's partner? Yes that would be me. Why in the world do you want with Hinata? That is none of your buissness." Gaara was done with the talking and attacked Itachi. Itachi was much faster than his brother. They were having trouble keeping up with him. One would try to hit him but he would be with the other one. They both jumped back from Itachi. Gaara knew they would hae to attack at the same time and hope that one would be able to hit him. They both nodded then atacked. They moved at the same time as if they were one.

With some fast hand signs they both created some shadow clones In all there were six Gaara and six Naruto. They surrounded Itachi,then attacked him at the same time. Sasuke jumped infront of Itachi before a Naruto clone could hit hit it and it disappeared with a puff of smoke. He attacked the next one that came at him which was a Gaara. This one was harder to beat it wouldn't stay down. Itachi was having trouble with his own Gaara. Finally they were able to distroy the clones they were fighting. They were now fighting a Gaara and Naruto each. They had Sasuke pined down,when Itachi jumped infront of him."Sasuke we must go the real ones are not here. Damn this was a distraction." They destroyed the clones then took off to help Deidara.

Deidara was under attack by the Kazakage and Naruto. He had didden Hinata where they would not find her."Where is she at you bastard?"Yelled a angry Naruto. "Why should I tell you un? Cause if you don't Gaara will kill you. If he kills me you will never find you just give her to us now."Screamed a very pissed off Gaara. You could see the sand whipping around every where. As Gaara's anger grew so did the waves of sand was surrounding all three of them. Naruto knew if Gaara did not calm down he would kill them all.

Bombs burst all around them. The sand began to surround Gaara in order to protect him. Deidara threw clay bombs at Naruto. Naruto jumped up and over his kicked him off his feet. Deidara was able to move enough so that he was not to badly injuried. He blocked Naruto's next move,but was not able to bloke Gaara's attack. Deidara was knocked back several he hit the sand Naruto was waiting for him. Naruto hit Deidara sevevral times befor he knew what was happening.. In the distance they heard a scream,in an intance they knew it was Hinata."Gaara go I have him just go hurry she needs you." Gaara looked at Naruto then took off in the direction of the scream.

Gaara got to the top of a sand covered the top Itachi stood with Hinata cluched in his was bleeding from he mouth and eyes were closed but she was breathing. Gaara sand reacted as if on instint crushing Itachi's leggs. He did not let his gaurd down he knew Sasuke was some where he felt it behind him, he turned in time to dodge the attack that Sasuke had launched. Gaara jumped back then came at Sasuke with his own attack. He hit Sasuke once but he blocked the other blows. They fought hand to hand foot to foot. Blow after blow untill both were waited untill sasuke slipped up then he caught him with his surrounded Sasuke befor he could do anything. "You may get her body back but her mind is gone and will never return." Sasuke laughed as blood seeped out of him mouth as he was crushed to death in Gaara's sand. When he had taken his last breath Gaara threw his body on the sand. When he turned Itachi was gone,but Hinata was laying on the sand motionless. Gaara ran to her picking her up in his arms and holding her close. "Hinata please wake up please." Hinata did not move or make a sound. Gaara lowered his head to her shoulder as tears fell from his eyes. He would track Itachi down untill he found him then make him wake her up.

_**Authors Note:: **_Sorry about the wait my computer was down hope you like this chapter. Sorry that it was aliitle rushed. Well hope you liked it,sorry Sasuke fans but he had to die! next chap wheres Naruto did he beat Deidara? How did Itachi get away, and who is that other red head(No its not the puppit master)?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_:::::_**I do not own I wish that I did!**_

_**Warning::: **_This is rated M for a good reason so if you are underage please read some thing else! If not then please don't blame me! There is mentions of rape in this chap but no details. So please if you don't like don't read thank you.

_**Summary **_::::Hinata must choose between Naruto and Naruto take No for an is Itachi following her around? Want the answers please read the story.

Hinata laid there on the bed unmoving. She has been that way since they brought her two weeks frustrated everyone to no end. There was nothing to be done,no one knew what was wrong with was starting to get a little worried about the situation. How was he supposed to help her if they could not find what was wrong in the first place.

Gaarawalked from the room to be met by shook his head and kept walking ,Naruto followed him walked down the streets of Kohoha with a word had to find Itachi so they could kill him for what he has done. Gaara would take great pleasure in causing him great amounts of pain.

_Back with Hinata_

She was stuck with no way of getting out she had tried it wasn't for the red sky you would never know you were not in the forest outside of wondered around for days and days but could never make her way out. That bastard Itachi done this to her when they were waiting for Gaara to said that He would not release her until it was the right time. What was that supposed to mean any way. How had he trapped her here anyway,She didn't think that it was possible for him to do it and leave and her to still be felt so very alone,so she cried no one was there to see.

"Hello Hinata. How do you like the world I have built for you?" Hinata jumped up and turned to face the owner of the voice. He was leaning against a tree a few feet away from her."What d do y you want I Itachi? Well you of course it always been about you my dear. Mt foolish brother underestimated Gaara, and it cost him his life. I will not make the same why are you doing this to me? Because you will make the perfect mother for my child that's why. Your crazy Itachi I will never submit to you never." The smile that came across his face froze Hinata to the bone. "Who ever said that I was asking in the first place? What do you mean by that Uchiha" Hinata said as she straightened her back as much as she could she would show no fear to this man even tho she was trembling on the inside.

"At this very moment my men are attacking the village distracting everyone while I'm with your body. I'm planting my seed at this very moment. You should be happy I could have woke you up for the event. You are sick you bastard." Hinata screamed as she charged him. He was waiting for her attack. Grabbing her neck pinning her to the tree. He began to kiss her neck,nibbling her color bone. Hinata tried to fight caused Itachi to chuckle. "You are in my world can do nothing to hurt me. The only reason I will not hurt you is cause it will hurt our child. You will be trapped here for another month to give our child time to get strong." With that he took her lippsin a bruising kiss then he was gone. Hinata sunk to the ground as sobs wracked her body.

_meanwhile back with the Village_

They were under attack the members of the were fighting to keep them on the out side of the village. Gaara kept searching for Itachi where the hell was he. Peinattacked Gaara head on. They were losing the battle then all of a sudden the enemy were fleeing the village. Cheers rang throughthe village people were celebrating. Gaara had a very bad feeling that they were just keeping them busy. Then one word entered his mind _Hinata._Was she okhe ran straight to the hospital. He opened the door and saw that she was still lying there. Something was funny there was a note pinned to her covers. The note ruffled, Gaara turned to look at the now open window. He slowly walked over to her picking up a note that brought tears to his eyes.

_**The Uchiha clan will live on.**_

_**Author's note::**__Sorry this Chap took so long but it was hard to write. It was hard to make the chap work the way that I wanted to. This was as close as I could get it. I hope that you like it. As Aways please review!_

_**erihar1979**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**_:::::_**I do not own I wish that I did!**_

_**Warning::: **_This is rated M for a good reason so if you are underage please read some thing else! If not then please don't blame me! Gaara is very,very OOC in this chap instead of just plain OOC.

_**Summary **_::::Hinata has been trapped in Itachi jitsu will she ever be able to wake up? Can Gaara stop Itachi's plan? What is Itachi's plan and why is he messing with Hinata?

_With Hinata_

She sat against a tree she was going crazy. She was stuck in this peacefull hell whole with no way out. Itachi said she would be released but why should she listen to him. He was a missing nin and a S class criminal on top of it. Tears began to run as his words came back to her. She didn't want him to be her first. On top of it she would bare him a child,oh no she could not deal with this. Maybe he was lying to her about it just to torture her. Hinata knew in heart that he had told her the truth about what he had done. How would she ever be able to face Gaara again?

She walked in circle,then ran for hours at a time. Every couple of days she would get a vister. She would try to fight him,but each time he would defeat her. Hinata faught with Itachi every time he came. He would toy with her then would all out refuse. Each time he would speak of diffrent things. Some times he would force her to kiss him some times he would just touch her places. She knew from her training that she had only been trapped here a shorter amount of time then it seemed to her. She remembered the last time that Itachi came to her.

_**Flashback-**__A week ago_

She had been sitting by the same tree since she had been trapped there. Itachi watched her from a distance. He was on her before she had a chance to move. He had her pinned to the tree by her neck. "Hinata you should be more careful. Why should I Itachi you are the only one that comes here. That is why people call you weak Hinata you trust to easy. That would be true if I didn't know that you would not hurt me afraid to endanger your heir." Hinata said as she smacked his hand away. Itachi smiled at Hinata's back as she walked away from him.

He had her in his arms again with in a blink of the eye. Her back was pressed against his chest. He kissed her neck and she tried to slap him. "You really need to stop doing that Itachi. You know you like it Hinata."Itachi said as he kissed her neck. "Yeah if your name was Gaara" she said as she pulled out of his arms. He laughed as she turned to glare at him. He crossed his arms against his chest. "Well I came to say goodbye you will be released soon. Well in that case why are you still here?" He said nothing to her just walked up to her. He pulled her into a crushing kiss. She tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. Suddenly he pushe d her away and dissappeared in a puff smoke.

_**End Fashback**_

Hinata was angry he had lied to her she was still stuck here. Faintly she started to hear bits of conversations . It was getting louder and louder. She was growing very tired but se was afraid to fall asleep. The sounds of the forest started to become muffled. She could no longer hold her eyes open she was so tired. Slowely her eyes closed and she fell into a peacefull sleep. She just wanted to see Gaara again then she would be happy.

_Back with Gaara and Naruto_

Gaara woke up with a start. He looked at Hinata and she had a smile on her face. When before she was just blank.

He was afraid to try to wake her. Naruto busted in the door just then. "Hay Gaara she's smiling,when she start smiling? I woke up and she was smiling. Do you think that you can wake her up Gaara? I don't know if I will be able to. Gaara you got to try man. Well you wont know untill you try." Naruto said as he stepped back to give him watched as his friend turned to Hinata.

Gaara sat on the bed taking one of her hands in his before he began to speak. "Hinata wake up baby please wake up. Come on just open your eyes,move do something to let me know your ok. Please just come back to me." Gaara had tears in his eyes he layed his head on her chest. His head shot up when he heard one simple word "Gaara"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**_:::::_**I do not own I wish that I did!**_

_**Warning::: **_This is rated M for a good reason so if you are underage please read some thing else! If not then please don't blame me! Gaara is very,very OOC in this chapter instead of just plain OOC.

_**Summary **_::::Hinata woken up from Itachi jitsu will she ever be able to get over everything thats happen? What is Itachi's plan? Can Gaara stop Itachi's plan? Why is Itachi after with Hinata anyway?

Last time:: Gaara had tears in his eyes he layed his head on her chest. His head shot up when he heard one simple word "Gaara"

Now::

"Gaara" Hinata said as her eyes slowely opened. Gaara pulled her into his arms,holding her tightly. As if he was afraid to let her go. She could feel wetness on her shoulder. "Gaara are you crying? Yes Hinata I was afraid you would never wake up. Gaara Itachi told me I would wake up when it was safe for me to. You were never in any danger Hinata. He was not talking about danger to me but the baby. How did you know you been sleeping. I was not sleeping Gaara I was trapped in that world that Itachi had created just for me." Gaara turned to look at Naruto when he heard this bit of news. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

Gaara turned back to hinata befor he spoke his next words carefully."How was he able to hold it that long and why did he not hurt you. Because he was afraid of hurting the child I carry."Hinata cried as she layed her head on Gaara's chest."Every thing will be ok baby I'll make sure that it will be. Gaara its not over yet,Itachi he will be back and I'm afraid of what will happen." Gaara pulled Hinata closer as the tears fell from her eyes. Gaara looked at Naruto who was pacing the room angrily. What had he done to her while she was trapped. That was what was on both of their minds.

The door to Hinata's room came open and Sakura came in. When she saw that Hinata was awake she smiled."So you finally decided to wake up did you? Yeah thought I had kept Gaara waiting long enough."Hinata laughed as she said this. Sakura laughed as well,"I will have to inform Lady Tsunade that you are wake." Sakura turned and walked out the door to go tell her mentor. She walked to the Hokage tower she had to wait till she could be seen. Sakura was pacing when she was finally told that she could enter.

"Sakura you need to see me? Yes Hokage-sama Hinata has woken up. Why did you not say that to begin with lets go." She said as she walked from the room with Sakura following behind made it to Hinata's room in no time. She opened the door without knocking on rushed to Hinata's side before turning to the men."I need to speak with Hinata alone please." Gaara looked as if he would argue but Hinata squezed his hand. He looked Hinata she smiled and nodded that it was ok. Gaara left the room followed by Naruto.

"You do not have to ask Hokage-sama. YesI know that I was raped and that I carry a child from it. I also know who the father of that child is as well. Hinata who is the father of your child? Hokage that would be Uchiha Itachi. How do you know this? He told me while I was trapped in the world he created. Did you see him there very often? Yes he visited me atleast twice a week. The day he did it he told me what he was doing. Did he ever try to hurt you? No he was afraid it would hurt the child I carry. What will you do with the child once it is born. I will not give it up so it can be raised like Naruto. Have you thought this through? You know we could end it for you. Itachi would come back and take me with him so thats a big no. Before I do any thing I have to speak with I'll just let Sakura know what you two have deciced on." Lady Tsunada walked from the room with Sakura on her heels.

Sakura was very thoughtful then she paused to ask" Do you think he would come back after her? Yes he went through alot of trouble to get her pregnant. I think he would destroy this village to get to her. With this child there is a chance it may pocess both the(B and S). It will be a child many will come after. Do you trust Gaara with Hinata and this child Lady Tsunada? Yes that boy loves her very much. you are right he does love her Lady Tsunada." Sakura nodded then went her own way as the Hokage went to her office.

Gaara took a deep breath then turned to stare at Naruto. "Naruto you know we are going to have to kill Itachi soon. Gaara I was just waiting for you to give the word. Naruto what if this child is a girl he might want to try again. We would not allow him to touch her again. So we will leave in two days and not return till he is dead. We will kill him Gaara believe it!" Gaara shook his head at his friend. He had somethings to take care of before they left. He rushed back to Hinata's room. He walked in to find she had fallen asleep. He kissed her forhead,which made her smile in her left the room a quickly as he had entered.

His first stop was the Hyuuga House,then to the Hokage did not take very long ,then he went to speake to Shikamaru and Temari. They would watch over while he was gone. he got every thing done rather fast. The papers he held in his hand would make her his forever. Soon she would be his wife very soon. The hokage would come in the morning to preform the ceramony for them. Then he would leave to kill Itachi. That thought made him want to smile. They would kill him very slowely for what he had done to Hinata. That was something to they could look forword to.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**_:::::_**I do not own I wish that I did!**_

_**Warning::: **_This is rated M for a good reason so if you are underage please read some thing else! If not then please don't blame me! Gaara is very,very OOC in this chapter instead of just plain OOC.

_**Summary **_::::Hinata woken up from Itachi jitsu will she ever be able to get over everything thats happen? What is Itachi's plan? Can Gaara stop Itachi's plan? Why is Itachi after with Hinata anyway?

_**Last time:: **_Then he would leave to kill Itachi. That thought made him want to smile. They would kill him very slowly for what he had done to Hinata. That was something to they could look forward to.

_**Now:::**_

Hinata sat staring at the door waiting just waiting. What she was waiting she did not know. Naruto and Gaara had been gone for the most of the day. Neji had stopped by for a couple of minutes. They had become allot closer over the years. Her sister was still her favorite of the family. She just did not understand her father one bit. To him she was never good enough. She thought that she was just not cold enough was what the problem he had with her. Gaara loved her the way she was and that was ok with her.

Gaara stood in front of the hyuuga house hold waiting for Hinata's father to come. He would not step foot in the house ever. He just wished the man would come already. He would take no for an answer he would give his blessing or else. What will he do ,he didn't know yet. A voice brought him out of his thoughts. "You wanted to see me,Kazekage-sama. Yes Lord Hyuuga I wish to wed your daughter today before I leave on my mission. You wish to marry Hanabi today? No not Hanabi I wish to marry Hinata. Are you sure you wish to marry her? Yes I am very sure that I want to marry her. Okay you have my permission to do so!" Gaara bowed then turned and made his way to the Hokage Tower.

The Hokage was waiting for him in her office. They talked but for a few minutes before they both departed. They made their way to the hospital,where Hinata was located. They walked down the hall to be met by Naruto,Sakura and Neji. "Neji are you standing for the family during this ceremonies? Yes I will represent the Hyuuga clan during the wedding?" He bowed to both the Hokage then the Kazekage.

They walked in to the room to see Hinata standing by the window. When she turned her face lit up when she saw Gaara. She walked to him with a smile on her face. He went to her at the window then they walked to the Hokage hand in hand. "Hello Hokage-sama. Whats going on? Hinata asked as she turned to Gaara with a questioning look."We are getting married and the Hokage is going to do the ceremonies for us. What about my family do they know? Yes Hinata and I'm here to stand in for your father." She turned just noticing Neji for the first time she ran into his waiting arms."Thank you for doing this for me no problem you know your my favorite cousin." Hinata smiled at Neji.

"You know if I didn't know that already it would hurt my feelings." They all turned to see Hanabi standing in the door. Hinata ran to her and they both began to hug each other. This made every one in the room smile at the two's happiness. Gaara looked at Naruto and Sakura. He had a huge grin while she had tears in her eyes. He smiled Hinata always drew emotions out of anyone she came into contact with. That was not always a good thing tho.

The wedding only took a few minutes cause the Hokage had shortened it allot. He was ok with that it just meant that she would be his that much sooner. Finally she was his and his alone. If he was the type he would grin from ear to ear. He sat back and watched as she laughed and joked with every one. When someone made a fake cough every one turned to The Hokage. "Gaara and Hinata as a wedding gift I am releasing Hinata to day into her husbands care." She smiled as the delight showed upon the couples face. They both bowed and thanked the Hokage.

Naruto looked at every one before he said "hey lets get out of here guys!" Gaara and Hinata were the first to leave the room the other followed closely behind them. They made there way down the streets of Kohana. They all walked to the Ramen stand together. They sat down together at the table together to celebrate. This was their first meal as a married couple. This thought made Gaara very happy person indeed. He would spend the rest of this day with his wife then leave to hunt down Itachi and kill him! He tried to pay attention to the conversation but it was no use." I think I will take my wife home."Every one looked at him then at Hinata's blushing face. He took her by the hand and they walked toward the house he was staying in. Hinata spent the night in his arms he was to afraid to let it go any farther. He did not want to frighten her.

He sat up watching her sleep through most of the night he still did not sleep well. He was luckily if he got a good three hours of sleep. He also could go days without sleeping at all. He did not mind it at times like these when he could sit and watch her sleep. He would be leaving at first light."Gaara why are you not sleeping? You know that I do not sleep that much Hinata. I know but you need to rest Gaara come lay with me." Hinata said as she pulled the covers back and made room for him. He climbed in next to her,pulling her into his warm embrace.

_**Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon **_

She softly kissed his lips,he deepened the kiss even more. He pulled her under him teasing her lips with soft nips. He traced her jaw with his lips. Down her neck sucking on the hallow place between her shoulder and neck. Her hand traced up and down his back. He cupped her breast with his hands. She moaned when he squeezed a little. She grabbed the edge of his shirt pulling it up and over his head so that he was shirtless. She ran her hands all of his chest and back. Her lips followed the path of her hands. Gaara moaned and threw his head back as she sucked and licked on one of his nipples.

Hearing him moan Hinata did the same to the other one. Gaara pushed her back on the bed pulling her shirt off as she went. He pulled her bra down and captured a perky globe in his hand. Squeezing it before he lowered his mouth onto a aching nipple. Hinata arched her back as the waves of pleasure flowed over her body. He did the same to the other breast causing her to gasp. He trailed kisses down her breast and onto her stomach. Tracing a line down to her pants. He pulled them down untill she lay there in nothing but her skin. He gazed at he body she was perfect. She took the very breath from his body.

He hands touched and caressed her body,worshiping every inch of her. He caressed the junction between her legs with the palm of his hand. His fingers searched for the bundle of nerves that would set her afire. When he touched them Hinata cried out coming off the bed. Gaara smiled pushing her back down while he added pressure to the bundle. Hinata was gasping and moving her head back and forth. He added more pressure and quicken his stokes until she cried out his name in her pleasure. Gaara pulled his pants and boxers off. He positioned his self at her entrance. He began to kiss her again. touching her every where. He began to stroke her again. His finger dipped into her core causing her to moan,he added another finger. He stroked and stroked until he felt her getting close the he plunged inside of her. Hinata cried out as the intense pleasure engulfed her body.

Gaara started to thrust hard and deep into her. She cried out as waves of pleasure surrounded her body. He went faster,deeper and harder with each and every thrust. She came again and again each time more intense then the last time. Finally she could hear Gaara cry out her name as he came hard. He pulled her into his arms kissing her."God I love you so much Hinata and I love you as much if not more my love." They fell silent,and then fell asleep in eachother's arms.

_**End Lemon End Lemon End Lemon End Lemon**_

They never knew that there was a pair of red eyes watching them the whole time. He thought to hin self"Gaara thinks that he has won. In the end she will be mine and I will never let her go again. The Stranger turned and walked away never noticed by the people of the Leaf Village.

_**Author's Note::::**__**Well how did you like it? I am so SORRY about how much this chapter sucks. I am no good at writting Lemons but I did try my best tho. If you have any advice on how to make better ones please let me know. There will be one more Lemon but in a future chap or I might not include it. Well as always thank you and please Review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! To those who read it I will be up dating Can't fight this feeling thank you again!**_

_**erihar1979**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer**_:::::_**I do not own I wish that I did!**_

_**Warning::: **_This is rated M for a good reason so if you are underage please read some thing else! If not then please don't blame me! Gaara is very,very OOC in this chapter instead of just plain OOC.

_**Summary **_::::Hinata woken up from Itachi jitsu will she ever be able to get over everything thats happen? What is Itachi's plan? Can Gaara stop Itachi's plan? Why is Itachi after with Hinata anyway?

_**Last time:: **_They never knew that there was a pair of red eyes watching them the whole time. He thought to hin self"Gaara thinks that he has won. In the end she will be mine and I will never let her go again. The Stranger turned and walked away never noticed by the people of the Leaf Village

_**This time:: **_Gaara awoke soom time before the sun came up. He dressed quitely and quickly,he had to meet Naruto at the gates of the Village. Naruto was on time for once he was waiting for him it was a nice change. He left a note telling her that he loved her and would be back when Itachi was dead. He was so afraid that she would try to follow him on this journey. He could never allow that to happen. He was going so that he could protect her in the first place. Itachi would pay for his crimes it was time.

Hinata watched as Gaara and Naruto left the Village gates. She knew that he did not want her to follow them it was to dangerous. She would wait until he came for her. She loved Gaara more than anything in the world,he was her everything. She hoped he got back sooner rather than later. It was as if her whole life was on hold. She would always have a reminder of Itachi. The child growing in her would be that link. She wondered what she would tell it when it was old enough to ask. These were the questions she asked herself. Gaara would be this child father if anyone ever asked.

Hinata visited many of her friends so that she was not alone som much. Gaara had been gone over a month now and she was very lonely without him. She you could tell that she was pregnant now. Noone but Her, Gaara,Naruto,Sakura and the Hokage knew who the father was. Most believed that is was Gaara's and thats why they married so fast. She let them think that she didn't want anyone to know the truth of how she got pregnant to get out. Sakura was the biggest help she would come and sit with her for hours. She still missed Gaara all the time she guessed that was natural.

She watched as Kiba and Shino would practice every day. Ino was dating Choji now they made such a cute couple. Shikamaru was dating Temari, while Kankuro was with Metzuri. Amye from the Ramen bar was dating Kiba while Kiba's sister was dating Shino. Every one happy and she was happy to share it with them.

Naruto and Gaara made their way through many diffrent villages but none knew the wherabouts of Itachi. Once they came across Hiden and Sasori. All they would say he was allot closer than they would ever know,before they disappeared. This just made them angry what in the hell did they mean by that? Then Gaara turned to Naruto his face three shades paler than it was before. "He is near Hinata thats what the meant by closer than we would ever know." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. They turned and started to run back to the village hidden in the leaves. They knew he was after her and they left her unprotected.

Hinata came home alittle late today. She had been baby shopping with Ino and Sakura. They had bought a bunch of baby clothes. She had bought her some clothes as well,she was getting to big for her clothes now. She took a warm shower,letting the water wash her aches away. She never noticed that someone was watching her taking a shower. He watched as she washed her body. He paid close attention to the baby bump. His child was growing there. Soon he would take her to his place and she would stay there for good. Noone would ever find her there. He could not wait to feel the satin that was her skin. He would show her who she belonged to over and over. He smiled soon so soon she would be his forever.

She dress in one of her new outfits after her shower. She was getting hungery. So she put her slippers on and made her way to the kitchen. She pulled out the stuff to make riceballs. She pulled a pot from the cabnet,then combined the stood in front of the stove,when she felt the over welming chakra behind her. She turned to see Itachi and Pein standing in the doorway. Very calmly she turned back to the stove as if they were not slowly put her hand on the pot of boiling she turned back to them she flung the pot at them. Itachi and Pein dodged the pot of rice. When she made a run for the door Itachi picked Hinata up. He was angry cause she trying to fight him.

"Stop before you make me hurt you Hinata and neither one of us want that. Let me go Itachi let me go now. Now why in the world would I do that? I came all this way to get you Hinata why would I let you go now that I got you? Cause if you don't I'm so gonna kick your ass Do you hear Me Uchiha?" Hinata could hear a chuckle from behind her and knew that it was Pein. She let all the tention from her body drain away. When she felt him lean forward,she ramed her head back. Itachi let her go she fell into a crouch. She swept her foot out catching Itachi by surprise. He fell on his back as she jumped over him. She threw three kunia at Pein before heading out the door.

She made into the street before them men were out of the went at her first she deflected his punch. She turned and tried to stab him with the kunia conseld in her hand. Itachi tried to us Pein attack as a distraction. Hinata felt him come behind her and jumped out of the way. Pein tried to hit her in the back but she dodged hitting him in the face. Damn where was everyone at. Shouldn't the Anbu know that these criminals were in the village? she was tiring fast soon she would not be able to fight back. She hoped that someone would come help her before it was to late. Pein tried to hit her on one side as Itachi tried from the other. luckily they were holding their hits or she would be in allot of had an advantage because they did not want to harm her. She used this against them as she fought trying to hurt them. She was about to land another blow when two people landed in front of her it was Gaara and Naruto. She had never been so happy to see them two in her life. " Go Hinata go to the Hokage,and run fast Hinata." She nodded then ran in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

She heard them fighting and she was scared that they had not come was afraid to leave them in case something happen. She was also afraid they would use her to distract the two friends. Right now they needed her to get help not stay and cheer. So she ran as fast as she could to the Tower. It was getting closer and closer ,she was almost there. She had made She saw two Anbu"Hurry we must warn the Hokage we are under attack." Quickly they led her to the Hokage office and let her in.

When she arrived Lady Tsunade was sitting at her desk looking as if she needed a brake."Lady Tsunade Pein and Itachi are in the village they are fighting Gaara and Naruto. Anbu go help them at once. Sit down Hinata you are shaking like a leaf. Do you think they will be ok? Of cource they will be" SHe put a reashuring hand on Hinata's shoulder. She just hoped that what she said was true.

_**Author's note:::**__**I brought this chap out extra fast for you. You know who you are and yes I'm talking to you. Extra Extra thanks for the reviews I been getting this chap is for you! So as always REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!(sad tears for those who don't! Happy tears for those who do!) **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer**_:::::_**I do not own I wish that I did!**_

_**Warning::: **_This is rated M for a good reason so if you are underage please read some thing else! If not then please don't blame me! Gaara is very,very OOC in this chapter instead of just plain OOC.

_**Summary **_::::Itachi and Pein have come to Kohana. Gaara and Naruto arrived and stopped the fight between them and Hinata. Who will walk away this is the final show down. Who will live who will die? Read and you will have your answers.

_**Leogirl 321**_Asked how was Hinata able to Just go straight to see Lady Tsunade. I forgot to write,how she was able to do this. The Hokage told the ANBU that is she came running to bring escort Hinata to her office! thank you Leogirl 321 for you review and question! Sorry I forgot to add that! Well please enjoy.

_**Last time:: **_."Lady Tsunade Pein and Itachi are in the village they are fighting Gaara and Naruto. Anbu go help them at once. Sit down Hinata you are shaking like a leaf. Do you think they will be ok? Of course they will be" She put a reassuring hand on Hinata's shoulder. She just hoped that what she said was true.

_**This Time:: **_Gaara and Itachi stared at each other. "You are allot smarter than I thought you were. I didn't think you would catch on to my little hints Gaara of the Sand. No one would ever think that you were this stupid enough to go after my wife Itachi." Gaara said right before he attacked Itachi. Itachi jumped as a wave of sand came at him. Itachi threw a hand full of stars followed by a kunia. Gaara jumped to the side and dodged all that was thrown at him. Sand crept its way toward Itachi but Pein yelled" keep your eyes on the ground as well." Itachi was able to jump out of the way in time. Gaara turned to look at pein but smiled when he saw that he was fighting Naruto and losing."You should worry more for yourself than him don't ya think?" Gaara said before he turned back to Itachi.

Naruto threw three stars at Pein but he was able to dodge them at the last second. Pein came back at him with his own attack. Naruto was able to hold his own then come right back at him even harder. Pein was beginning to have a hard time with Naruto. Once Naruto did his Favorite jitsu there were 8 of him coming at Pein. Pein used Charkra strings to try to ensnare Naruto,but Naruto saw them in time to avoid them. Where the hell did he get these moves he sure didn't them the last time the fought. He had also become stronger,he would kill Pein again. "you will not win this time boy! You have no choice in this Pein,I'll kill you and Gaara will kill that bastard Itachi! He may kill Itachi but you will never kill me boy." Naruto had become calmer he knew he could not just run at him. Pein wanted him to be angry and reckless, but he was far smarter than that now. Gaara had taught him many things in their time as friends. Patients was one of the lessons that was hard to learn. He learned not to be the brash boy that he was once. Always wait then when you see an opening take it. He was waiting for Pein to become distracted so that he could attack. There there it was!

Pein was hit in the side by Naruto's attack how the hell had that happen? He wondered to his self,he could feel the blood on his side. Damn this brat was going to kill him if he did not watch him better. Pein went at Naruto with his own attack. It hit him in the side,cause he had moved to keep form getting hit dead on. They were both bleeding from their sides now but they were not stopping one would die. They both would have to fight hard to make sure that it wasn't them! Pein was getting angry how the hell could he be missing him. He could not use nothing on him but his body,stars and kunias. This was really interesting when did the boy get this strong? What was real intriguing is the fact it was just his strength and chakra not the Kuubi's.

This boy was truly impressive but to bad he had to die. Pein gathered his charkra to his feet,then with a burst of speed he ran behind Naruto. he put the Kunia to Naruto's throat "you will die now boy." He said as he slit His throat,then stepped back. It was a good fight but he was out of his league. The boy looked at him with surprise look then smiled as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. What how the hell was that possible, damn it was a clone. Then he felt a kunia at his throat and smile, Damn the boy was really good,he never saw it coming."Goodbye Pein I just hope that this is the last time I ever see you. You to Naruto you have become a wonderful ninja." He felt it cut his neck open,at least he died by the hands of his family the last one at that. He was proud of his baby brother,he found out who he was after he was brought back. His brother's face was the last thing he saw as the light faded from his site.

Itachi knew that he was in trouble now. Pein was having trouble with Naruto already. He could run or stay and fight, because he was no coward. Damn Pein had fallen at the hands of Naruto. Itachi looked back at Gaara ,who had a smile on his face." Well it looks as if you are now alone Itachi. You will never leave this village alive. You shall die now!" Gaara said to him then they came at each other in a big rush. Gaara was the first who threw a punch. Itachi was able to dodge it and come back with a high kick. Gaara caught his leg then sent him flying. Itachi flipped in mid air and landed on his feet. Then he ran straight at Gaara with a kunia in his hand. They came together in a savage battle. They were moving fast almost to fast to see.

They were kicking,punching and dodging each other at every turn. They would jump,slash dodge,then kick,jump and attack. They were evenly matched, neither one was making any progress. Something had to give and hope it wouldn't be squared off once again,eyeing each other. They were both starting to tire out the had been fighting for at least an hour."Itachi just give up and die like the animal you are. Gaara why do you not go to hell with the rest of the demons? " They came at each other once again. This time they were fighting hand to hand. The hits that they were able to land,sent the other flying. They were landing the same amount of blows the fight seemed as if would never end. Finally Gaara saw the opening that he needed,his sand flew at Itachi. He dodged to the left but the sand was in every direction. He was caught and he knew he would die the same way as his brother. The sand crept up his legs then up his stomach. It was over and they both knew it was. " Gaara of the Sand will you protect them with your life? Of course I will she is my wife and its my child. Come closer to me to hear these words that are meant for you and you alone." Gaara walked to Itachi as he asked he knew there was no danger. Itachi was trapped up to his neck in the sand.

Itachi knew he had to say this,he had to be truthful in the end. " Gaara I wish to make a confession to you will you hear it." Gaara nodded his head not speaking."My family was murdered by me but set up by the village council. I did it so I could protect my brother. My uncle Madara is alive and is the leader of Akasuki Never let anyone know that Hinata's child is mine. Kill Madara so that he will pose no threat to the child. If he thinks that it is yours he will leave it alone. Please tell her that I am sorry. Thank you for listening." Itachi closed his eyes and waited for the sand wrapped its self around his neck and broke it with a quick snap. It was finally over,It was time to get his wife.

Gaara looked at his friend they walked together toward the Hokage ANBU bowed then said "The Hokage is waiting for you in her office Kazakage-sama and Naruto. Please follow us." They followed the two ANBU to Lady Tsunade office.. Hinata was sitting in a chair and Tsunade was standing behind Hinata noticed that Gaara and Naruto where in the door she ran to him. Gaara caught her in his arms pulling her close to him. "Its over your safe" Was what he whispered in her ear. She just squeezed him tighter to her she was so happy "Don't ever leave me again or I'll kill you myself." She said only loud enough for him to hear,there was the Hinata he knew and loved. He kissed the tears from her eyes it felt so good to hold her in his arms.

_**Author's note:::**_Well one chap to go! I hope you have enjoyed read it as much as I have writing it. Please excuse the fighting scenes I know they suck but I tryed. Well there will be a lemon in the next chapter.I will start on in tonight soon time and will try to have it posted on or before 11-11-10 I shall be starting a new story but I got two ideals. I will probably do both just one after the other. I think I will come out with _**The Good,The Bad and The Hairy.**_ Its about werewolves,it has my fav girl Hinata. Should I pair her with Itachi,Pein or Sasori? Please let me know what you think? Who should she be with?

_**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!(sad tears for those who don't! Happy tears for those who do!) **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer**_:::::_**I do not own I wish that I did!**_

_**Warning::: **_This is rated M for a good reason so if you are underage please read some thing else! If not then please don't blame me! Gaara is very,very OOC in this chapter instead of just plain chap contains **LEMONS!**

_**Summary **_::::Now that Itachi is gone Hinata and Gaara have all the time in the world. This is how they spend there first night back together.

Gaara and Hinata walked hand and hand back to their house. They talked very softly to each other. Gaara opened the door for her so that she could enter the house. She smiled as they walked into their kitchen. Gaara went into the living Hinata alone in the kitchen. She began to clean the rice up off the floor.

Garra walked up behind her and picked her up into his arms."We can clean this later,right now we have other things to do!" He told her as he carried her to their room. He layed her gentaly on the bed. Gaara leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. Hinata deepend the kiss pulling him to her. She ran her hands up his pulled back then said"I have missed you so much." Hinata smiled" I have missed you as well Gaara"Hinata looked deeply into his eyes. He rolled over so that she was under him.

He reached for her then she felt the tip of his fingers to makes swirls around her sensitive skin, making her squeak. "G…Gaara," she whispered helplessly, squirming under him and trying to find an escape. He lowered his body, trapping her with his body hands moved lower, gripping the hem of her shirt, pulling it upwards, over her head and threw it somewhere to the floor. Then he began to pull the rest of her clothing from layed benieth him completely naked and almost to beatiful to pushed his lips onto her's and as he rapidly undressed himself.

She felt his hands, smooth and warm, skim over the skin of her neck, going even lower. She gasped into his mouth when she felt his fingers pinch her nipple. His tongue swirled around her hard tips, his free hand sqeezing the other. She screamed at the sensation, unable to swallow it down. She could feel him smirk against her skin. Her arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders,her hands tangled in his crimson hair. She tugged at them, as if encouraging him farther into his actions.

Gaara knelt down and positioned himself by her legs. He slowly started to spread them apart, his eyes never left her's. When she was completely open he then shifted his eyes to her pussy. Gaara went down and continued the butterfly kisses from her navel and down. Hinata could feel her juices start to leak, her body was getting hot and her pussy was started to ache.

Gaara reached it, first he gave her a kiss on her swollen lips as if they were her natural lips and then he started to lick her lapping up all the juices that were coming out of her. At this point Hinata couldn't help it any more, she started to moan every time he touched her. Loving the way she tasted he continued to lick none stop and with one hand he rubbed and pinched her clit making Hinata moan loader and squirm in Gaara's grasp.

"Ahhh Gaa-uuhh Gaara-kun ahhh... ahhhh I . . ." Hinata was getting closer and closer to her climax and she could feel it. She could feel the heat rise and go through her navel and it felt like she was going to explode and she was loving the feeling. She placed both her hands on Gaara head as she grabbed some chucks of hair and pushed his face deeper in her pussy and then she started to grind her pussy increasing the pleasure.

Here it came, she could feel it, ". . .Garaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" she screamed as she came right in his mouth. She looked down to see Gaara looking at her while he swallowed her cum. Even after he swallowed her cum he still had some leaking down his chin, he then went back down to lick and suck what was still left on her pussy, and because her pussy was more sensitive now Hinata squirmed as a jolt of electricity went through her body causing her to cum again

Gaara-kun I . . . I want to taste you too" she replied as she sat up and motioned for him to sit down. Gaara didn't want to upset her, if she wanted to do it then he wasn't going to stop her. Hinata kneeled on the floor infront of grabbed his dick and began to pump him getting some moans from Gaara. His thickness and length was making her really horny, she knelled down and took the head in her mouth licking it. She rotated her head from left to right and continued to lick his head making him moan even more.

After several minutes Hinata finally tried to take in as much of his nine inches into her mouth, she wasted no time in doing what he did to her. Hinata was dying to get a taste of him, so she did her best to make him cum. She bobbed her head up and down as fast as she could making the pleasure as great as possible, after several more minutes she could feel his dick start to get tensed. Hinata herself was loving this, since she began sucking dick he'd been moaning her name none stop.

"Hinata I'm close" he said she stopped when he pulled her up on to the bed benieth him. He began to touch her body, his fingers traveling down her body leaving a trail of fire. Her breathing became pitched as his fingers played with her entrance, pinching her private area, his index skimming her cried in frustration and he silenced her with a heated kiss. Gaara pushed his index finger into her wet core, finger just slightly bending. He left her lips a little early, and looked down, inserting another finger into her, pumping in and worked his fingers faster, adding a third finger, her high-pitched scream ringing in his ears."Do you like that baby is it good?" his voice was husky in her ear, his forehead pressing against her closed her legs, trapping his hands, thrusting her hips, almost uncertainly, into his fingers. "Yes," she hissed, shuddering at her first release of the night.

Her juices splashed over his fingers, making him becoming even harder. He pulled away, cold air drifting to her whispered his name with a needy croak, desperate to feel him inside and she knew he couldn't wait either. He looked into her eyes and smiled. He placed himself at her wet entrance, kissing her and slowly easing himself in. Her hole was slick and inclined his head in a small nod, pulling out for moment and thrust into her hard and fast.

She screamed at the pleasure,"Oooooooh! Gaara!" Hinata yelled as she grabbed his silken red hair. "That feels so good! Ooooh please harder Gaara please harder!" Warmth built inside Hinata's stomach, her body releasing liquid to relive of heat. A coil began in the pit of her stomach, and in a few more thrusts, sprang at her release.

"I know." Gaara smiled as his new wife moaned with joy. "Gaara! Harder! Please! Hinata moaned. He thrust again into her, harder this time. Hinata moaned as Gaara moved in her harder and harder. Hinata moaned in pleasure. After few more thrusts of his hips, he too, climaxed. He shuddered, sliding himself out of her wet warmth and laying beside her on the panted trying to catch her breath. Gaara pulled her to him. He was trying to catch his own breath.

They were sleeping in eachothers arms. For the first time in months they slept peacefully. Their future looked bright and they would be together to work through the problems if it wasn't. They had talked about leaving for Suna very soon. Kankuro was tired of the job,and wanted Gaara to come back. Plus they wanted their child born in Suna at their house. The sooner they were in Suna the happier that Gaara would,he wanted Hinata as far away from her father as they could get. They would leave in two days,so that she had time to say goodbye to her friends. They were all coming tommarow to say goodbye to her. then they would pack and be on their way.

_**Author's note:::**__** Well there is only one chap left to go. I hope you liked this one. Sorry that the Lemon sucked but I am try really hard if you have any advice on how to make them better please let me know!:) As always please REVIEW Please( Happy tears for those who review and sad tears for those who don't)!**_

_**thank you**_

_**erihar1979**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer**_:::::_**I do not own I wish that I did!**_

_**Warning::: **_This is rated M for a good reason so if you are underage please read some thing else! If not then please don't blame me! Gaara is very,very OOC in this chapter instead of just plain OOC.

_**Summary **_:::: Well this will be sappy they are leaving to go to Suna. Hinata will be leaving every thing. Before she was a guest now it would be her home. She was afraid but at least she has Gaara to help her through it.

**Saying goodbye and going home!**

Gaara woke alone in bed but he could hear her moving around in the kitchen. A small smile came to his face at this thought who would ever thought he would be so happy being married. She was so very shy, quite and sweet. Where he was silent,rude and mean. They were diffrent when they were around each other. She had more self esteem and seemed so much happier. He was kinder,softer and happy. They were good for each other and every one knew it.

Gaara walked in to the kitchen to see Hinata humming as she cooked. "Gaara its almost done,please have a seat." Hinata told him. She was sill looking at the stove when she had said this. He smiled knowing that she knew it was him with out turning to look." We will be going to meet every one at the south training field. That was where they were going to have her going away party. He knew that she would miss her friends but this was the best thing for her a new start. They would have a new start. He would make sure she would never be harmed again.

Hinata smiled as she made him a plate and placed it on the table in front of Gaara. She smiled he was deep in thought and never noticed the food in front of him. She giv e him a minute to snap out of it then take matters into her own hands. She sat there waiting for him to notice the food ,still nothing after five minutes. She leaned over and kissed his lips. That snapped him right out of it, he pulled her back for another kiss. She never could get enough so she didn't mind. Your breakfast is done you might want to eat it before it get cold.

They sat there in complete silence as they ate their food. They finished and then cleaned up together. Hinata went to their room to finish packing the rest of their things so that they could leave for Suna. This was a happy yet sad thing for her. She had lived her whole life in Kohona but now she would be living in Suna. Not that she didn't love Suna but this still had been her home where she was just visiting Suna. One good thing would be she would be away from her father and the council. She could be happy and they could not stop it. Her child would never have to deal with them ever Gaara would never allow it and she was very thankful for that. She just preyed it would come out looking like the Hyuuga side. If she was lucky it would come out with her great grandmothers hair. Her mother used to tell her of how red her grandmother's hair was.

He knew that they had about an hour to get to the field so it was time to leave. He walked in their room and watched her putting the last of his things away. " Are you ready to take a walk with me. You need a break from this packing,and fresh air will do you wonders." He walked to her taking her hand his and led her to the door. They slowly made their way around Kohona, but they seen none of her friends. This made her sad. She would not be able to tell them goodbye if they didn't come to the Gate to wish them farewell. She smiled as they made their way to the south training field. This was where her and her team had always trained,where she met Naruto and Sakura. This is where her and Gaara shared their first kiss.

As they came closer she noticed a crowd was gathered in the field. When she saw that it was all her friends tears came to her eyes. Gaara squeezed her hand and smiled. Kiba and Shino was the first to come to her."Did you think we would not want to see you off your our best friend." They both hugged Hinata and then shook Gaara's hand." Make sure you take care of our girl!" Gaara was surprised to hear this come from Shino and not Kiba. In turn Hinata squeezed Gaara's hand. Naruto ,Sakura and Ino then slowly every one else began to come see her. She talked with every one until there were only three left. Kurenai, Hanabi and finally Neji.

Kurenai rushed over pulling her into a warm embrace. She had always been more like a mother than her teacher. " You have made me so very proud Hinata I always told you that you were stronger than you thought you were. You will be they best mother any child could ever want." She pulled her into another hug before pushing her toward the two waiting Hyuuga. Hanabi ran to her throwing her arms around her sister. She was not used to her not being around. "I'm so gonna miss you you but this is what is best for you. You will always have a place with the Hyuuga you know that. Thank you for protecting my sister and loving her. She is the best wife any man could ever and your lucky my father was such a fool and did not marry her off years ago." Hanabi bowed then ran off to hide her tears.

Neji slowly walked to Hinata,he was one of the few of the family that really cared for the girl. He still felt bad about the way he had treated her years ago. He had tried to make it up to her but there was never any thing that he could untill now. "I need to speak with both you and Hinata alone please it is important." They nodded and began to walk off,Naruto ,Kiba and Shino making sure no one followed them. Neji turned and held out a paper to Hinata."This was left for your father two days ago I read it and knew that it was best if he never knew of this." Hinata read the note,then handed it to Gaara. It was from Itachi stating that her child was his and not Gaara's. "I have never been able to make up for what a jerk I have been so this will be my way of helping you. I always read his mail first and any about you will never reach him." He bowed and started to walk away but Hinata stopped him." I forgave you along time ago but thank you

They watched as Neji made his way back to the pulled Hinata into his embrace. " You can put your trust into him he will never tell,even if he didn't feel as if he owed you. I know I just wish that we could have been closer then we are. I think that he has changed and is no longer alone. You can rest assured that every one will be ok once we are gone. I know and I can't wait to go home with you." Gaara felt his heart swell at her words. He pulled her to him and kissed her. They could hear whistling coming from their friends. They pulled apart and walked back with their arms around each other. Soon it was time for them to leave. They all walked to the Gates of Kohona.

Gaara and Hinata waved to everyone as they left with their escort to Suna. All the girls had tears in their eyes. They were being held by their men. Gaara pulled Hinata close to him as they walked on the trail that led to walk would take a few days to complete. They would take their time,making sure she was doing ok. This would be a new start for them both. She had not left Suna willingly,but she would never leave it again its where her heart was. They would let no one stand in there way ever again. He finally a good life and he would be damned if he let anyone try to harm it.

_**Home(Suna)**_

As they approached the village Gaara could see his sister and brother the first time he was happy to see them. Hinata smiled knowing how happy he was being home. Kankuro came foward to welcome them back."Welcome home Kazakage,and you as well Hyuuga. Hello Kankuro and name is no longer Hyuuga she has married. Oh so who is your husband Hina? Its me of course why else would she be walking with me holding my hand? Ha pay up Kankuro told you he loved her" Temari said as she smiled at Hinata. Pulling her away from Gaara so they could have some private girl talk. He knew that this was good thing his family was happy now to inform the council.

The council meeting was being held that evening. He would tell them about the had no choice but to like it. They really had no choice unless they really wanted to make him very angry. He thought with a evil smile on his face. "I feel very sorry for the council with that kind of look on your face." She said as she walked over to his desk."Hinata when did you come in?" Gaara said as he pulled her around his desk to stand in front of him." A few minutes ago,didn't want to both you is all. You could never be a bother to me." He said he pulled her down onto his lap,putting her arms around his neck. "You know I love you right. Yeah as much as I love you!" He said as he took her lips in a hungry kiss.

They were interrupted by a knocking on the door. Hinata got to her feet but didn't step walked in with a silly grin on his face."Caught you two making out huh?" Hinata blushed twenty shades of red. Gaara just glared at him in the way he always did."So what did you need that would make you interrupt my time with my wife? The council wants to speak with you now." Gaara just nodded and left with Kankuro to head to the meeting. As they walked in the council was already seated and waiting for him. He glared at each and every one of them. He took his seat and waited for someone to speak. It took some time before they got the nerve to speak up.

"We have heard that you have married a hyuuga is this correct." The oldest of them asked in a respectful voice. Gaara looked around the room before he answered."Yes!"

They all seemed happy at this,so he waited for the next question." So you have married Hanabi Hyuuga as the Hyuuga clan as well as this council have asked?" This time it was asked by a female member. Gaara stood before he answered this last question,he would allow no more. " I married a Hyuuga but it was Hinata Hyuuga. She was the one that I respected and began to care for. I trust her more that I trust you and that is a important thing to me. I will not answer in more questions,nor have any one speak ill of my wife. We will not be separated ever again if any should try. Lets just say they will not live to regret it. That is all if you have problems with this ,then get over it we will have our first child in about 7 " Gaara said as he walked from the room followed by his smiling brother.

Gaara walked to his office,where he found her asleep on his couch. He picked her up and carried her to their room. He layed her gently on their bed, He layed down beside her,pulling her into his arms. This was how he wanted to spend his life. He always wanted her to be in his arms. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and her snuggled up to him.

_The End!_

_**Author's Note::::**_Well I chose to End it there. I thought that it would be the best way to end it. If you don't like the end I am truly sorry about that! Well this it Changes is done. Now I will work on my other stories.I also will be coming out with new story soon Its called The Good The Bad and The Hairy! Yes its about Werewolves oh my gosh so love them! Still thinking who should be the main male in the story give me a hint. Itachi,Pein or Sasori? They are all so very yummy!:)hehehehehehe!


End file.
